villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mummies
Mummies are remains of once-living creatures, from humans to animals, that have been preserved by any number of means so that the remains will not decay in different conditions. Mummies occur worldwide, but ones most notable are ones in Egypt, and were often thought to be affiliated to curses. They are the central focus to the titular movie, its sequels and remakes. Members Imhotep *See Imhotep in main article. Anck-Su-Namun *See Anck-Su-Namun in main article. Emperor Han *See Emperor Han in main article. Ahmanet *See Ahmanet in main article. Mummified Soldiers The Soldier Mummies from The Mummy (aka Soldiers of Amun Ra) have been guarding in Hamunaptra for over 3000 years. When summoned from the Golden Book of Amun-Ra, The Soldier Mummies were ordered by Imhotep to kill Rick O'Connell only four mummies survived and were ordered from Jonathan Carnavan to kill the mummifed Anck-Su-Namun instead. In The Mummy Returns they reappear again in the British Museum warehouse so they can get their revenge against Rick and company. Imhotep's Priests Priests of Osiris are minor villains in the film, The Mummy. They are his personal bodyguards that served Imhotep, and they were all condemned to be mummified alive as their punishment. Imhotep reached into the broken Canopy jar that once had held Anck-Su-Namun's heart and pulled out the desiccated organ, holding it in his hand before crushing it into dust and blowing it against a stone mural of two priests. Muttering an incantation, Imhotep brought the imprisoned priests to life; the priests in the mural were two of his priests from ancient times which had been mummified alive and being encased within the walls. Imhotep gave them the order to kill Rick O'Connell and the others and awaken the other priests. In spite of their attacks against Rick, Jonathan, and Ardeth Bay, they were destroyed as well. Pygmies Cannibal Pygmies, also colloquially known as Pygimes, are small, mummified humanoid beings that resided in the Oasis of Ahm Shere and minor villains in both The Mummy Returns and enemies in its videogame adaption of the same name. The pygmies were known for their savagery towards living humans and killed any that ventured into the sacred Oasis because they were ordered by their master, the Scorpion King who does not want any trespassers in his Oasis. The pygmies were small skeletal beings that once were alive, and were composed of flesh and blood. The pygmies had been in the Oasis of Ahm Shere for thousands of years before they began to age along with the Golden Pyramid in the center of the Oasis. The pygmies had thus taken on a withered appearance, with exposed bones and empty eye-sockets. The pygmies had also aged to the point that some specimens were covered with moss and had twigs and roots growing from their hollowed-out skulls. About the size of a human child with heads that were size of an adult human, the pygmies were equipped with razor-sharp teeth and enlarged eye sockets. Though the pygmies could likely take no nourishment from eating whoever or whatever they caught and killed, they still hunted humans that visited their Oasis. Video Games *Slave Mummies- The most common enemies of the game. While they do not carry any weapons, they can attack by punching Rick. *Swordsman Mummy- They attack Rick with their razor sharp swords and block some of your attacks with their shields. Using guns is advised. *Spear-men Mummy- Similar to the swordsman mummy, except they carry spears and are longer range. They can also block your attacks as well. Again, using guns is advised. *Archery Mummy- These bowmen attack by shooting arrows. Don't try to run close to them as you will risk a lot of health. Use long range weapons against them is advised. *High Priest Mummy- They can burst out of paintings and attack Rick by rapidly shooting blue energy spheres out of there staffs. They're the least common enemies in the game. *Spirit Mummy- These ghost-like mummies attack by coming out of thin air and punch Rick. They are immune to your guns, so using magical weapons are advised. *Mummies with hammers- They attack Rick with hammers like the tomb robbers, however, they take quite a lot of damage using guns, so using a machete or explosives is advised. Trivia *Contrary to common belief, the practice of mummifying people occurred in other parts of the world. Navigation Category:Mummies Category:Cannibals Category:Liches Category:Hostile Species Category:The Mummy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Anti-Villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:Man-Eaters Category:Undead Category:Murderer Category:Skeletons Category:Zombies Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mute Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Genderless Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Genocidal Category:Paranormal Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Elderly Category:Necromancers Category:Immortals Category:Dark Knights Category:Dark Priests Category:Parasite